


I Turn Red Now

by mint_oreo_lover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adashi is so sweet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith blushes, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot, Pidge is a gremlin, Pining Keith (Voltron), adashi, bar/club setting, keith pov, klance, no underage drinking on my watch, they're all of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_oreo_lover/pseuds/mint_oreo_lover
Summary: "I’m not sure how I ended up here. Pidge is mixing every drink on the menu and hoping it’ll explode. Hunk is trying to make sure it doesn’t explode. Shiro and Adam are too busy making out in the corner of the booth to notice anything. Allura’s already run off somewhere - she said something about a hot blonde in a crop top? And Lance is…Lance is why I’m here, that’s right."or, Lance brought the gang with him to be his wingmen at a club where he's supposed to meet a girl from his chemistry class and Keith is having a hard time ignoring the fluttering in his chest every time he looks at Lance.





	I Turn Red Now

I’m not sure how I ended up here. Pidge is mixing every drink on the menu and hoping it’ll explode. Hunk is trying to make sure it doesn’t explode. Shiro and Adam are too busy making out in the corner of the booth to notice anything. Allura’s already run off somewhere - she said something about a hot blonde in a crop top? And Lance is…

  
Lance is why I’m here, that’s right. He got asked to come here by some girl from his chemistry class to “get to know you better, silly” (bullshit but Lance doesn’t listen to me, no siree), so he dragged the rest of us along to be his wingmen. I guess the girl hasn’t shown up yet, because Lance is bouncing around in the middle of the dance floor, winking at any girl he comes close to and twisting his hips in time to the bass pumping from where Matt’s manning the DJ booth.

  
It’s hard not to follow the movements of his body and imagine it’s me he’s winking at. I can see the sheen of sweat on his chest and shoulders from here thanks to the light blue tank top he’s wearing, and I’d be lying if I said my mouth didn’t water with desire just watching him.

  
“Better close your mouth, Keith,” Pidge’s voice is laced with amusement. “Don’t want to catch any flies.”

  
I bring my hand up to my mouth and glare at her. “My mouth wasn’t open,” I argue.

  
Pidge chuckles and opens her mouth to retort but Hunk beats her to it. “No judgment, dude. No shame in watching Lance do his thing, he’s a pretty decent dancer.”

  
I roll my eyes. “‘Pretty decent’ my ass, he’s amazing. I don’t even know how he moves like that, it’s like his hips aren’t even attached to his body!” My voice raises enough to bring Shiro and Adam out of whatever love bubble they were in and now all four of my friends are staring at me with identical grins. “What?”

  
“Nothing, it’s just -” Hunk is cut off by Pidge who practically leaps from her chair and grabs me by the collar, the alcohol she’s consumed evident in her breath.

  
“You totally have a hard-on for Lance!” She teases.

  
I make a noise of indignation but Shiro says anything before I can deny it. “Look, Keith,” Oh no, he’s using his Dad VoiceTM. “It’s okay that you have a crush on Lance, there’s no reason to be ashamed. Lance is a great guy and we all know you’re a catch, too.”

  
“I’m not ashamed - !” My voice breaks on the last word and I try again. “I mean, I wouldn’t be ashamed of having a crush on Lance,” They eye me skeptically. “You know, if I had one.” I feel my face heat up the more I think about the words “crush” and “Lance” together and hope the club’s lights are dim enough that they don’t notice. Of course, I’m never that lucky.

  
“Oh yeah? If you don’t have a crush on him then why are you blushing?” Adam inquires, leaning in and poking my red-hot cheek.

  
“I-I’m not!” My face heats even more at their knowing looks and I slump back in my seat in defeat. Sometimes I really hate how easily they can read me. “Okay, so maybe I have a little crush on him.”

  
“I knew it!” Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro all shout and punch me on the shoulder - which, okay, _ow_ \- while Adam just sits there with a shit-eating grin on his face. But that could be because Shiro’s right hand has mysteriously disappeared below the table in the vacuum of space between the two of them.

  
“I knew there was something going on as soon as Lance started liking his statistics class! He sucks at math, there was no way he’d be that excited about going to class,” The LED lights glint off of Pidge’s glasses, blocking her eyes from view, but I can feel her gaze on me. “Unless there was someone there he was looking forward to seeing, anyway…” I try to ignore the way my chest flutters after hearing that. _Did Lance only start enjoying stats because he sat with me?_

  
“Yeah,” Hunk chimes in and distracts me from my thoughts. _Thoughts about Lance looking forward to seeing you_ , my brain supplies unhelpfully. “When you and Lance first met and had that ridiculous rivalry - “

  
“You mean the rivalry Lance made up because he wanted Keith’s attention?” Pidge adds, but Hunk keeps going like she never said anything.

  
“ - I knew there must have been something happening there. I’ve known the guy since we were kids, and he’s never reacted that - what’s the word I’m looking for - _passionately_ to anyone else.” Hunk raises a knowing eyebrow. “And I’m assuming it was the same for you? Because you seem like a pretty chill dude, but back when you and Lance kept fighting every two seconds it was like the god of war himself took over your body.”

  
Shiro bursts into laughter, and I cringe. I’d almost forgotten he was here. “You’re telling me, Hunk. For those first few months, it was always ‘Lance did this’ and ‘Lance did that,’ and sometimes ‘Why does Lance only flirt with guys that aren’t me?’” I kick him under the table and he shoots me a glare, but then he cracks a sly smile and I know I’m done for. “You know, back before this whole ‘rivalry’ between you two, I distinctly remember you complaining about a, and I quote: ‘Devastatingly handsome Hispanic guy with the smoothest skin you’d ever seen and eyes so blue and deep you thought you were drowning every time you looked at them.’”

  
Now my face is absolutely on fire, I can feel the flush all the way from the bottom of my neck to the tips of my ears. “I d-did n-not,” I spluttered.

  
Sure enough, Pidge was practically vibrating with excitement (though that could be from all the alcohol she’s had, and she’s still working on that exploding cocktail) and Hunk’s eyes were as wide as his grin.

  
“Dude! Why didn’t you ever tell us? We could’ve totally helped you out, Lance was always talking about you, too! He only made up that stupid rivalry because you said you didn’t remember him at the bonfire after Thanksgiving. I swear, the guy could never shut up about how dark and brooding you were and how your eyes look like the night sky.”

  
“Are you kidding me? You mean I could’ve had blackmail material on both of you this whole time?” Pidge screeches.

  
“That’s why,” I respond to Hunk with a blank expression. “Besides, it’s not like he’d ever be into me, anyway.”

  
“Nuh-uh, no self-deprecating on my watch. Where’s the confidence?” Hunk doesn’t wait for my response before he scoots his way out of the booth we’re occupying and makes his way to the bar. When he comes back a few minutes later, he’s carrying four shot glasses full of some reddish-orange liquid. He gives one to me, Shiro, and Adam and keeps the last one for himself.

  
“Hey!” Pidge pulls at his sleeve. “Where’s mine?” She sways a little in her seat and gives Hunk her best puppy-dog eyes.

  
“Pidge, you’ve had too many drinks tonight, and I’m not trying to help you make yourself sick. I’m doing this for your own good,” He says resolutely before plopping back into his seat. I’m surprised, Hunk usually can’t refuse Pidge’s puppy-dog eyes, but then I notice his eyes are closed.

  
“And why are your eyes closed?” I ask slyly.

  
“For _my_ own good.” I chuckle at his response. “To confidence!” Hunk declares, waving his shot glass in the air before downing it in a single gulp.

  
“I think Keith is going to need a little more than one measly shot, he can barely look at Lance without blushing. Lance, of course, is just too dense to realize hopeless pining when he sees it.” Pidge snickers and I shoot her a glare. “I just don’t get what the big deal is. Your single, he’s single, what’s the problem?”

  
“The _problem_ , Pidge, is that he doesn’t like me like that,” I grit out in frustration. Why don’t they get that? Do I wish I could just walk up to Lance and kiss him until he’s breathless and gasping for air? All the time. But he doesn’t feel the same - that much is painfully obvious by the fact that we’re all even here tonight - so I’ll just keep doing what I’ve always done when I start to develop feelings for someone. Ignore them until they go away.

  
“Who doesn’t like you like that?” A new, chirpier voice joins us, and I almost jump out of my skin when the newcomer slides into the booth next to me.

  
“Lance!” I shout, then wince. “What are, uh, what are you doing over here? I thought you were waiting for that, ya know, girl from your chemistry class?”

  
“Yeah, I was,” Lance says with complete nonchalance. Good to know I’m the only one suffering in this situation. “She just texted me and said she’s running late so I thought I’d head back over here and hang out with you guys,” He pauses, the first traces of uncertainty ghosting across his perfect features. His mouth, normally upturned in a crooked and irresistible grin, is momentarily in a frown, but just as quick as the uncertainty comes, it’s gone. “So who doesn’t like Keith?” He asks, really fast so it’s just a single word. I can barely understand him.

  
“What’d you say, Lance?” Adam asks, chuckling behind his hand that’s currently laced with Shiro’s. Adam places a quick peck to the back of Shiro’s hand and the two share equally dopey grins before turning back to the rest of us. It’s still weird seeing Shiro so carefree and goofy. So _in love_. It also makes my heart ache a little because the only person I want to be like that with is sitting right beside me and doesn’t have a clue.

  
“W-who doesn’t like Keith? Like _that_ ,” He emphasizes, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck (one of his nervous tics, I’ve noticed). My face heats up again. What am I supposed to say to that? _Oh, yeah, I have a huge-ass crush on you actually, you’re just too oblivious and annoying to realize._ Yeah, no. Not happening.

  
“Oh, you know,” Pidge waves her hand dismissively. “Just this guy from Keith’s stats class.” I shoot the gremlin a glare and hope Lance drops it at that, but I know better by now.

  
“From stats? _Our_ stats? You like some guy from stats?” Lance is yelling at this point, and some of the other tables around us give him weird looks, but his gaze is lasered in on me.

  
“Please stop saying stats,” I grumble and look away. My heart jumps every time he looks at me with those intense blue eyes of his, and my heart can only take so much after everything else tonight.

  
“And you didn’t tell me?” Lance asks, and his voice is so sad I have to look back up. His eyes are magnets I can’t escape from, always pulling me in even when I know I should stay away. I’m so close, it’s impossible to miss the flecks of green in his otherwise cobalt eyes and the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. His face is sad, too, like he just watched someone kick a puppy. _Is he jealous?_ No… that can’t be right. Lance couldn’t be mad I like someone else, could he?

  
But then I realize, and I feel like an idiot for getting my hopes up. It hits me like a freight train to the gut and I have to take a minute to steady myself again. He’s not upset because I like some guy that isn’t him, he’s upset because I didn’t tell him. Which hurts more than it should, because I know he doesn’t feel the same way, but it. Still. Hurts.

  
“It’s not any of your business,” I say coldly. “Besides, what do you care? You’ve got chemistry girl or whoever the hell she is, right? Isn’t that why we’re all here, to help you get laid?” And, yeah, maybe I went too far, but I’ve always been a “fuck it up now think about it later” kind of guy.

  
Just like that, a switch flickers and the result is immediate. Lance scowls, his face contorting, and I miss his smile already. “You’re right,” He spats, slipping out of the booth and crossing his arms, looking everywhere but me. “You’ve got stats guy and I’ve got chemis - _Nyma_.” He perks up a second later, head lifting to reach above the crowd like he’s looking for something. Or someone, I belatedly realize and slump further down in my seat when he calls out to her and meets her on the dance floor. Shiro and Adam give me understanding looks while Pidge shakes her head and Hunk looks like he wants to say something but doesn't.

  
The way they’re standing, Lance is facing our booth and I can see all of his expressions over the shorter girl’s head. He starts as he does with anyone he flirts with, a sly smile on his lips and eyebrows lowered suggestively. My stomach turns. As they’re talking, though, his face changes and I perk up in my seat, zoning in on Lance and chemistry girl. Hunk and Pidge try to ask me what’s wrong - they’re not facing the dance floor, so they can’t see how Lance’s expression falls and how his shoulders slump. Then he starts waving his hand in between them and even from here I can tell his smile is fake. It’s too bright, too forced, like he’s trying to hide his hurt. That’s it, screw this.

  
I march over to where they’re standing, ignoring the questioning glances and calls from my friends as I weave through dancing couples to get to them. To get to Lance. When I get close enough I stop briefly, just to make sure I’m reading the situation right. Lance has been helping me to not be as reckless all the time, and tonight I’m grateful for that.

  
“ - my fault, I thought you meant something else.” Lance sounds devastated, but he still has that fake smile painted on his lips.

  
“No, I should’ve been more specific,” Chemistry girl is saying. “When I said get to know you better, I meant - “

  
“Getting my answers to the lab report?” Lance asks like he doesn’t want to hear her answer but he already knows what she’s going to say.

  
“No…” She trails off and shakes her head. “Well, yeah, sorta. But! I was hoping we could at least dance first? Maybe get a couple drinks? On me, of course. After all, you’re really such a great guy Lance,” She starts walking her fingers up his chest and I feel my haunches rise, ready to pounce. “And _so_ smart, I knew you’d know how to do the lab report. That’s why I asked to meet you - "

  
“ _That’s_ why?” Lance asks, his facade gone so all that’s left is hurt and rejection. My body feels like it’s on fire watching her destroy him like this.

  
I stalk the rest of the way over to them, catching Lance’s eye when I get right behind her and he shoots me a look that says “Don’t you dare!” I don’t listen. I stop right in front of Lance, only a couple inches of space between us, accidentally-on-purpose shoving chem girl out of the way. I pause briefly, watching the look of panic on his face turn to confusion. Then I wink and put my hands on his neck, thumbs stroking his cheekbones briefly before leaning in the rest of the way and capturing his mouth with mine. It’s delicate at first, neither one of us knowing what to do next, but then I think,  _"Screw it, this might be my only chance to kiss Lance,”_ and pull his face closer to mine. Lance finally breaks out of his stupor and, thankfully, doesn’t push me away. He does the opposite, actually. His hands grab my waist and squeeze, pulling me so we’re touching from chest to thighs. I feel like I’ve been electrocuted, I can feel electricity running through my veins and my heart skips a few beats. My tongue slides across the seam of his lips, gently coaxing them apart, and slips inside, mingling with his in feverish strokes. He makes a noise of surprise deep in his throat, and I smirk against his lips.

  
As hard as it is to let go, to stop kissing the boy I’ve fantasized about kissing at least ten thousand times before, I do. After all, we have an audience. And a pissed one at that - right as I’m pulling away from Lance (albeit reluctantly), she makes a “hmph!” noise and I can hear her scoff. I think she even stamps her foot. When I open my eyes (wait, when did I close them?) Lance still has his closed, and I revel in the blissful look on face. The look that _I_ put there. Yeah, I’m feeling a little smug right now, especially after noticing how Lance’s pulse is racing beneath my fingertips.

  
I sigh loudly, and turn around, looping my arm around Lance’s side. I level my blankest look at chem girl and say in as bored of a tone as I can manage after _kissing Lance_ , “Huh? Oh, I’m Keith, Lance’s boyfriend. Did you need something?” I almost can’t get the words out, they stick in my throat, giddiness threatening to overcome me, but I keep it cool.

  
She looks at Lance, an indignant expression on her face, and I turn to look, too, eager to see how Lance is reacting to all of this. After all, I did just make out with him in the middle of the dance floor with no warning whatsoever. Oh god, what if he hated it? He didn't seem eager to complain… but what if he was just playing along for Nyma’s sake and I just ruined everything?

  
Lance isn’t looking at chemistry girl, though. He’s not even looking at me. He’s just staring off into space, a small smile quirking his (extremely soft, just like I knew they’d be) lips. Lips I’d kissed not thirty seconds ago. Holy shit, I just kissed Lance. I just kissed _Lance_. It keeps hitting me, over and over, like a slap to the face with the force of hitting a brick wall. What am I going to do after chem girl leaves? When I have to face Lance alone, what will he say? What will _I_ say?

  
Chemistry girl huffs again at Lance’s lack of response and spins on her heel, heading for the exit where she meets a tall, lanky guy and a shorter, round guy. I wave to no one as she walks away without a second look, pleased with my work, but also still in panic mode. Lance hasn’t said anything or come back from whatever coma state he’s currently in, so I have no idea what he’s thinking.

  
“Lance? _Helloooo_ , Earth to Lance,” I wave a hand in front of his face. His cheeks have taken on a rosy hue, despite his dark complexion, and I take some (okay, a lot of) pride in knowing the color painting his skin is because of me. Slowly, he shakes his head and declines his head slightly so he’s looking right at me with those bright blue eyes that penetrate my soul and _whoa, okay, enough of that_. My arm is still wrapped around his waist, I realize belatedly, and I yank it back, face flaming and heart pounding against my ribcage. All these skips and palpitations my heart is doing can’t be good for my health.

  
“Did you just - ?” Lance shakes his head, a small smile still tugging at his lips. “You really just - I - _you_ \- wow. Okay.”

  
I chuckle. “What?” Even though I want to sink into the ground in embarrassment, he’s still the cutest guy I’ve ever seen. And a dazed, stuttering Lance? Adorable. Magnificent. Absolutely breathtaking.

  
Lance shakes his head again, eyes focusing back on me, and leans in so our faces are mere inches apart. “You just kissed me.”

  
“Yep.” I fight the urge to sprint back to the booth and hide under the table forever.

  
“In front of Nyma.”

  
“Yep.”

  
“In front of everyone here.”

  
“Yep.”

  
“In front of our closest friends.”

  
“Ye -” I pause and my eyes widen. Shit, I’d forgotten about them.

  
Now it’s Lance who chuckles, warm knuckles grazing my chin before pulling up slightly so our mouths are perfectly aligned save for the scant two inches that separate them.

  
“What about stats guy?” He whispers, ocean eyes scanning my violet ones, and I feel like I’m drowning in their intensity.

  
I swallow thickly. Lance’s eyes trace the movement. “ _You’re_ stats guy.”

  
His smile curves into a wicked grin as he closes the distance between us. My body melts under his touch and I sigh contently as he whispers against my parted lips, “ _Good_.”

  
                                                                                                           ***********

  
Vaguely, I hear someone that sounds an awful lot like a gremlin shout “Fucking finally!” but it’s cut off by an explosion of breaking glass, and someone saying, “Not again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've posted on ao3 and I'm so happy that I actually finished it! (procrastination and writer's block is a b*tch)
> 
> The title is from the song "A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)" by All Time Low which is where the inspiration for this came from - it's a great song, I totally recommend it. 
> 
> If you want to scream with me about klance, come find me on Tumblr at https://brunettepenguin.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I hope you liked this! :D
> 
> Oh yeah, and before you go: KICK


End file.
